


Stress Relief

by bag_of_catZY (catZY)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Man Suit Kink, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catZY/pseuds/bag_of_catZY
Summary: There was a delicate pause. “Well, my research shows that humans sleep better after an orgasm.”Tony grinned. “Why, JARVIS, you sly dog, are you telling me to have sex with someone in order to sleep?”“Another person is not necessary for the release of pleasurable endorphins.”“You want me to literally go fuck myself?”JARVIS said primly, “It is just a suggestion, Sir, for your own good.”Tony chuckled. “Alright, I might as well give it a try.”---Exactly what it says on the tin - a short fic about Tony giving himself some love all in pursuit of sleep. The vibe is steamy, but low key - if that's a thing.Tony Stark Bingo 2018 Fill: A1 - KINK: masturbation





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wrote this pretty early on after I got my bingo card, but executive dysfunction kept putting me off from posting it. Well, here it is, hope you like it. I don't normally write explicit stuff, but wanted to give it a whirl. And Pepper/Tony isn't usually my jam either, but Pepper deserves some love, and this challenge is all about trying new things for me.

“Sir, I would advise you to sleep now. You have been awake for over forty eight hours. The human mind needs—”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, J, but my brain just won’t shut down. And I don’t want to take pills.”

There was a delicate pause. “Well, my research shows that humans sleep better after an orgasm.”

Tony grinned. “Why, JARVIS, you sly dog, are you telling me to have sex with someone in order to _sleep_?”

“Another person is not necessary for the release of pleasurable endorphins.”

“You want me to literally go fuck myself?”

JARVIS said primly, “It is just a suggestion, Sir, for your own good.”

Tony chuckled. “Alright, I might as well give it a try.”

He clambered somewhat blearily off his lab bench and walked over to the comfy couch nestled in one corner. If JARVIS thought anything about his creator choosing not to sleep in his own bed, he didn’t say so. Tony had slept alone for most of his life, but nowadays, when Pepper wasn’t around—which was often since being the CEO of Stark Industries required a lot of late nights and traveling around the world—the California king bed in the master bedroom felt too empty.

He stuffed a pillow behind his back and squirmed around until he was comfortable. He shucked his jeans and lay back with a comfortable sigh. He lay his hand on his stomach and just contemplated the workshop ceiling for a moment.

“Sir? Would you like me to play a video to help you get started?”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Patience, JARVIS. Just relaxing for a moment. I’m too old to go from zero to sixty with no warning.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hey!” Tony said in mock offense. “You’re supposed to lie and tell me I’m still young.”

“I’m not in the habit of lying to you, Sir. Besides, your ego hardly needs any more stroking.”

“Heh. Stroking.”

“Sir,” JARVIS said reprovingly.

“Sorry, J, you know me. I couldn’t help myself.”

“True, Sir, I know you too well.”

“Hey, since you know me so well, what video would you have shown me to ‘help me get started’.”

“Well,” JARVIS said sarcastically, “a video of yourself in the Iron Man suit would have certainly sufficed.”

“I’m not that narcissistic!”

“Perhaps not,” JARVIS conceded, “but as you say, you often get a ‘tech boner’ for your own technology, and the Iron Man suit is the pinnacle of your technology.”

“You realize that’s not quite true, right? Yeah, sure, good tech gets me hot, but the suit isn’t the ‘pinnacle’ of my technology. You are.”

There was a marked silence.

And then Tony rewound what he had said. “Oh shit, no, I didn’t mean it like that. Your virtue is safe from me.”

JARVIS’ voice was amused as he said, “Considering I surveil your bedroom and all of your exploits in it, I hardly think I have any virtue to preserve.”

Tony said ruefully, “Ah shit, I was trying to be sincere, but I totally picked the wrong time to have a moment, didn’t I?”

Tony could hear the smile in JARVIS’ voice—and wasn’t that amazing?—“As I have said, I know you too well. I have taken the sentiment in the spirit in which it was meant.”

“Thanks, J, for getting me. Though the mood is probably ruined at this point. I should just give up on sleep.”

“Not so fast, Sir. You usually don’t give up on anything this quickly.”

“True. Okay, show me something titillating.”

There was a definite note of humor as JARVIS said, “Did you know, Sir, that a sex toy company has gotten the licensing from your PR team to make an official Iron Man vibrating dildo?”

A hologram of a good sized dildo popped up in front of Tony. Unlike a lot of dildos these days, it was not veined or flesh colored or made in any way to resemble a real penis. Despite being made of skin safe polymer, it was colored a metallic red and gold as if it were made of metal. There were “panels” drawn and etched in that vaguely resembled his armor in general idea if not in actual likeness.

“Huh, I vaguely remember PR sending me an email about this. Not bad.” Tony said absently. Already, his mind was taking the idea and running with it.

Tony imagined one of his armors having an attachment like this. It’d be actual metal, of course, which would make it harder to take, but so much more realistic. And what gizmos would he hide in it? The vibrating aspect was cool, but Tony was sure if he were actually designing something like this, it would have way more settings. Maybe self-lubrication? Thrusting action? Oh man, now he was visualizing himself bent over this very couch and enthusiastically fucked by one of his armors. Damn.

He felt a faint curl of heat stir in his gut. Maybe they were getting somewhere. He pushed his boxer briefs down his thighs and kicked them off somewhere. Hopefully, it wouldn’t get stuck in Dummy’s treads if he ran over it. Oh well, a problem for later.

His cock wasn’t even really half hard, but he felt like there was potential. He could work with potential. After all, like he said, he wasn’t some spring chick anymore. His days of sudden boners were decades behind him. Ugh. Decades. He was going to have to start looking into Extremis more seriously before he was too old to operate the suit.

Tony loosely curled his fist around his cock. There was no rush. He felt quite content, actually, despite being exhausted past the point of sleepiness. There was something uniquely comfortable and soothing about being in the workshop with no imminent world crises that needed his attention, with his best creations around for company.

He just cradled his cock for a moment, letting his mind wander naturally.

“Sir, do you require more visual aids?”

“Nah, J, I’m good, just taking it easy. Well, actually, if you could maybe draw up schematics for making one of the suits anatomically correct. Feel free to draw inspiration from this dildo, though you probably don’t need it, with your unlimited access to the internet and all that. I have faith in you, buddy.”

“If I create these schematics, will you implement them? Because I must say, I don’t think Miss Potts would approve.”

“What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” Tony winked at the nearest camera. “But no, I don’t think I will. Some things are better when they remain a fantasy. Besides, knowing my luck, if I did, there’d come a day when all the rest of my suits would be out of commission and I’d have to go save the world with my anatomically correct Iron Man suit. The PR team would literally kill me if Pepper didn’t eviscerate me with her stilettoes first.”

The beginnings of a vivid scene unspooled in front of his mind’s eye. Knowing himself, if he had added a metal cock to one of his suits, he’d want to test it out immediately, damn all other obligations. ‘Sometimes you gotta run before you walk’ was one of his mottos after all. He’d either have to design a rudimentary AI to operate the sex suit. Or, he’d ask JARVIS to do it.

Was it weird to ask his greatest invention, who had the voice of his long lost father figure slash butler and was also the youngest of his robot brainchildren, to control a metal suit with a cock attached in order to fuck him? Tony wasn’t the greatest at figuring out relationship boundaries. Besides, JARVIS was unprecedented. In a lot of ways, he was kind of everything to Tony—friend, partner, caretaker, confidante, assistant, apprentice, and more recently, teacher.

“Hey, J, would it be weird if I—let’s say hypothetically, if I did implement, you know—if I asked you to operate the newly augmented suit? Like, you know, to fuck me? Is that weird? I feel like that might be weird.”

“Sir, I help you operate all your other suits. Considering I have no sexuality of my own, I see no difference on my end. Though in your hypothetical scenario, we would have to strenuously safety test such a thing before I agreed. After all, the human body is quite delicate and not really meant to have metal inside of it.”

“Ah, okay, thanks.”

Well then, that matter was settled. He focused back on the task at hand, so to speak. He closed his eyes to better visualize his little imaginary scenario.

_Tony had just commanded the suit to start stretching him with metal fingers when Pepper clicked into his workshop to demand he sign some important papers. Her shocked “Tony!” didn’t deter him at all. He’d always been somewhat of an exhibitionist._

_“Hey, Pep. Just leave those somewhere, I’ll get to them eventually. I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.” Tony let out an involuntary groan when those hard, relentless fingers pressed precisely on his prostate._

_One of the things he admired about Pepper was her amazing ability to adjust to literally anything—and she’d seen a lot of his antics over the years. She replied archly, “I can see that, Mr. Stark.”_

_She stalked closer in her terrifyingly tall hells. Oh, those were the Louboutin’s he had bought her last week as an apology for something he’d already forgotten by this point. Tony was suddenly very aware of his vulnerable position—chest down against the top of one of his work tables, pants and underwear pooled around his ankles giving away his impatience, ass bare to the cool workshop air and stuffed full with two metal digits much thicker than human fingers—with Pepper looming over him like that._

_She sank her fingers into his hair and yanked his head towards her so that his ear was right by her lips. As she spoke, her breath tickled his ear. “You’re so shameless, you drive me insane. You should see what you look like. Your own creation holding you down and giving it to you the way you always crave. Anybody could walk in and see you and your dirty little fantasy that you brought to life like a mad scientist.”_

_With every word the dropped from Pepper’s lips, the heat inside Tony ramped up higher. She let go over his hair and he craned his head back to watch her with his newly gained freedom. He watched with wide, lustful eyes as Pepper curiously stroked the metal cock attached to the armor. Tony groaned helplessly like he had been gut-punched, like he could actually feel that touch on his own dick._

_Tony panted, trying for levity, “You want to give it whirl after I’m done?”_

_Pepper grinned wickedly. “I think I’d rather be inside the suit, fucking you until you know nothing except my name.”_

_Tony gasped like he was dying at that mental image. “Oh my god, Pep, you’re going to kill me. Do it. Please do it. I want you to—I want you.”_

_Pepper stepped delicately out of her heels. Without them, she was actually the same height as Tony. She shrugged off her suit jacket, unzipped and shimmied out of her skirt, so that she stood there in just a satin blouse, practical but understatedly sexy black panties, and silk stockings. Tony was breathless with how beautiful she was._

_“JARVIS,” Pepper said calmly, “Is this suit keyed in to my biometrics?”_

_“Yes, Miss Potts. It will fit you safely.”_

_Pepper smiled knowingly. “Oh, Tony, you planned for this, hoping I’d catch you and fuck you in the suit.”_

_“Yes, yes,” Tony gasped. “You’re too good to me, Miss Potts.”_

_“Oh, I know, Mr. Stark.”_

_The metal fingers pulled out with almost violent efficiency and the armor stepped back, opening up like a flower in the process. Pepper confidently stepped into its embrace and it closed around her, though the faceplate stayed open. She grinned at him and flipped him with ease. Tony leaned back against the hard worktop and watched her with dark eyes. Two of his favorites coming together seamlessly to please him. He was the luckiest man in the world._

_Pepper gripped his thighs with armored hands and spread them with no resistance from Tony. Her gaze fell to his well-stretched hole with something like greed. If it had been anyone else other than Pepper, he would have felt the need to hide, but with her, he didn’t mind being laid bare. She tucked a metal thumb into his hole and gave the rim a light tug._

_“You think you’re ready for me?”_

_Tony nodded wordlessly, his brain too overheated to make a quip._

_Pepper snapped her hips forward and the metal cock sank into him in one smooth thrust._

_Tony screamed in pleasure._

Tony stripped his cock at lightning speed. He was so close. He could feel his pleasure building inside of him like pressure in a boiler. His orgasm exploded out of him with such intensity that his vision whited out. Distantly, he felt his back arch and heard his long, loud groan echo against the walls of his cavernous workshop.

Tony slumped back against the couch. He felt drained, but in a good way, like all the hidden stress had just slipped away along with his orgasm. He yawned.

“I think I’m ready to sleep now, J,” Tony mumbled, eyelids feeling heavy, “Thanks for the suggestion.”

He was prepared to just roll over and go to sleep and leave the cleanup for tomorrow when Dummy trundled over with a relatively clean rag. Tony took it, patted Dummy on the arm in thanks, and clumsily wiped himself clean. He tossed the rag off to one side and snuggled down into the impossibly soft couch cushions. As he drifted off, he felt Dummy drag a blanket over him and heard JARVIS’ quiet “Goodnight, Sir.”

 


End file.
